The exemplary embodiments of the invention generally relate to gas grills. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to control systems for gas grills.
Conventional grills, such as for example, outdoor gas grills are generally controlled manually by a user using mechanical flow valves. For example, to adjust the flame on a grill a user turns a gas flow control knob associated with a burner of the grill. This allows more or less gas to flow through the burner. The user generally adjusts the flames based on some visual indicator such as a flare-up due to, for example, dripping grease or burning or charring of the food being cooked. The flame adjustments are often made continually throughout the grilling process to improve the cooking performance of the grill. Moreover, control of the gas flow control knob and the valve may be inconsistent between the different users of the grill. This often results in food that is not consistently cooked.